Skirts
by le.etoile
Summary: Sequel to Pants. Rangiku's ambushed Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ichigo into shopping after school. Orihime's skirt seems to be her enemy, and Ichigo gets asked another embarrassing question. IchiHime sequel/drabble/crack fic?


A/N: Well, this idea came from a lovely reviewer that, er… Reviewed on my other fic, "Pants". So kudos to the idea-creator:

**Miss L**

So give her a pat on the back, because Pants wouldn't have a sequel without her idea.

Enjoy the story!

_

* * *

Normal POV_

"Tell me again… Why am I here with you guys?" Ichigo Kurosaki, part-time Soul Reaper, asked the girls sitting in front of him in a very irritated tone. Rangiku Matsumoto, vice-captain and busty beauty, had sneaked up on Orihime and Tatsuki after school, telling them that they should all go shopping. Ichigo was left to wonder how he got dragged into the current mess.

"Awww, isn't seeing hot girls in cute clothes reason enough?" Rangiku asked, putting a pout on her face. His face only got red as a response.

"A-Ah, he makes a good point though, Rangiku-san. He doesn't need to be here." Orihime chirped to her friend, fiddling with the almost empty cup in her hands. "Kurosaki-kun, you can leave. I'm sorry you had to tag along with us in the first place." She apologized, her voice getting quieter. It was obvious that she felt bad about the predicament he was in.

Ichigo, being the stubborn, overprotective friend that he was, suddenly changed his mind.

"It's fine Inoue. If I'm around, you won't have creeps trying to make moves on you." He replied, sounding a bit embarrassed and looking a tad flustered. Just protecting his friend wasn't the only reason he wanted to stay. Unfortunately, Rangiku was slightly right about seeing girls in cute clothes. His face got hot, as his mind was flooded with images of Orihime in cute outfits.

'_Damn it, she's just a friend. A friend! Don't think about her like that…' _He thought sourly to himself, taking a sip out of his drink. He didn't want to be thinking bad thoughts about his close friend.

"You know, I can watch Orihime too. Plus Rangiku-san here looks like she could do a lot of damage if she wanted to as well." Tatsuki spoke up, pointing to the appropriate people as she talked. "What I'm trying to say, is that we can kick ass if someone tries to 'make moves' on Orihime." He shook his head hesitantly.

"I-I'll stay…" He mumbled, almost incoherently. Tatsuki and Rangiku just smirked, leaving Orihime very confused. She didn't understand what was happening, as nothing that they were referring to, was actually being spoken.

"Okay! Let's go!" Rangiku slapped her palms on the table and stood up quickly. "Time for shopping!" Orihime gave her a big smile and did the same thing.

"Yay for shopping!" She cheered, throwing her arms into the air.

'_Heh… She's kinda cute…' _He thought to himself, but immediately regretting thinking it. _'Wait. Cute? Why the hell am I thinking this way?' _ His eyes subconsciously traveled down her 'cute' body, until something caught his attention and made his face very flushed.

"A-Ah, Orihime, don't stand up like that…" Tatsuki mumbled, pulling her back down into her seat.

"Why not?" She frowned, asking in a sad tone. Tatsuki started to blush and she leaned over to the healer and whispered something into her ear. Orihime's face got red on the spot.

"They need to change that then!!" She yelled out, putting her hands in her lap. Her fingers clung to the fabric of her skirt.

"Who needs to change what?" Rangiku asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. She sat down as well and propped her head on her hand.

"The school!" Her face got even more flushed. Orihime, being the slight airhead she is, temporarily forgot that Ichigo was sitting right across from her. "The skirts are too small!" She blushed furiously, biting her lip in the process. "I almost...Erm... Exposed myself in public!" Orihime's response only gave Ichigo more images in his head, this time, much different than his previous thoughts.

"But small skirts are cute!" Rangiku replied in a matter-of-fact manner. "And on Orihime-chan, they'd look even cuter! It's probably because you're so curvy." She purred and put both hands under her chin and looked at Ichigo, who was still sporting a shade of strawberry red on his face.

"What do you think?" She asked him simply, wanting only an honest answer.

"What do I think of what?" He asked, trying to keep his stutter to a minimum. He was currently trying to keep Orihime's 'risen skirt' image out of his head, and argue with his inner hollow about not making comments about it. His hollow kept making remarks such as, '_**Just a bit higher, and we could have seen her panties!'**_

"Orihime-chan looking cute in small skirts!" She smiled, swiftly pulling Orihime out of her seat and in front of his, so he could get a 'better view', as Rangiku put it.

Ichigo was currently thinking that he didn't need this. Orihime already asked him if his pants were too tight at lunch, and now he was being asked about his friend's skirt being too small.

"Ehhh?" The auburn-haired teenager spoke wearily. "R-R-Rangiku-san, d-don't!" She tried to remain in one spot.

"You're a lucky guy, Ichigo!" Rangiku sang out, a smile still on her face. "The school's skirts are so small, you can imagine anything!" She proceeded to lift up Orihime's skirt a bit, despite the fact that they were in public. "What do you think Ichigo?" He sighed heavily and let his head fall onto the table.

"Just shut up…" He mumbled, feeling his face get extremely hot. He feared that any more confrontation and he could potentially get a nosebleed.

"Oh… I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime mumbled, trying to shift out of Rangiku's grasp. She felt very embarrassed and uncomfortable that she was being 'shown' to her crush in such a manner. Rangiku immediately let go of the blushing redhead and went over to Tatsuki's side. She proceeded to whisper something into her ear, and they quickly left. Both being the oblivious people they were, Orihime and Ichigo didn't even notice they left. When they did, she was very worried and nervous, and he was clearly pissed off.

"Shit… They didn't need to leave…" He spoke quietly, but fiercely, as he pounded his fist lightly on the tabletop.

"I-I'm sorry…" She apologized again. "I-I'll go Kurosaki-kun."

'_I can tell I'm bothering you…'_ She thought as she turned around to leave. His hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from making her 'escape'.

"It's fine, Inoue…" He mumbled, standing up as well. "We'll just find them. They can't have gotten too far." He told her, now letting go of her wrist.

She secretly wished she could have felt his touch a bit longer, and he wished that he would've had the guts to actually hold her hand.

He proceeded to start walking ahead, and he muttered something to her.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, I didn't quite catch that…" She apologized yet again and turned her head towards him, in hope that he would repeat it, and would be able to hear it more clearly this time around.

"I said it looks fine…" He sounded embarrassed. "Your skirt." Her face got red at his statement.

As they looked for the other two girls, everyone else was wondering why the two bright-haired teens were both graced with very red faces.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so not as good as Pants, in my opinion, but this was done very quickly, lol.

I hope you liked it.


End file.
